


Issues

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: Two years. Two whole years and all three of them were just going to throw it away. Yeah, they had worked together in the end to deal with Tegan but if that hadn’t happened… would they have come back to him, after they had cooled off for a bit or would they have left him behind? Just left him to be a memory, a weird blip in their lives, a strange being who, over time, would be forgotten.Felix reflects over the past couple of years.Takes place right after the movie.





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second part to this, I'm not sure.

They had just finished dealing with Tegan and the loss of their elemental powers and magic. The boys’ friendship had been mended and they started to walk home. Sam and Mia, Felix and Ellen, and Viv, Andy and Jake. After a while, Felix stopped and looked over at the trees they were passing.

“Ellen, I’m gonna go off for a bit, okay?”

Ellen looked up at him, concerned. “You okay?” She asked.

Felix nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just need some time to… process all of this.”

“Okay, keep your phone on, alright?”

“Will do.” He said, waving and walking off into the trees.

-/-/-/-/-

Two years. Two _whole_ years and all three of them were just going to throw it away. Yeah, they had worked together in the end to deal with Tegan but if that hadn’t happened… would they have come back to him, after they had cooled off for a bit or would they have left him behind? Just left him to be a memory, a weird blip in their lives, a strange being who, over time, would be forgotten.

He knows that they had a rocky start to their friendship. Being homeless in an alternative universe isn’t _usually_ the way these things start. Hell, Felix didn’t even _want_ to be friends with them in the first place. All he wanted to do was perform the spell and fix his past mistakes. And yes, in theory, Felix knew that it wasn’t his fault that Oscar fell, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible. It didn’t help that his parents had started to neglect him in the aftermath of the accident. Felix couldn’t blame them. If he too, could ignore his existence, he would. And after two years, he thought he had the solution. Turned out that he just had the gateway to _another_ problem.

No one in their right mind would _ever_ want to be lost in an alternative universe with a popular kid they didn’t like, a nerd who they never really interacted with before and the kid who bullied them relentlessly, but Felix had managed to make it happen. At first, he thought it was karma, that it was the world saying “Okay, we’ll give your brother the ability to walk again, but he won’t remember you, and neither will your parents, or your best friend. Plus, you have to be stuck with three boys you don’t like. Seems fair.”

At first, it went how well you would expect it to. Name calling, teasing and all-around making fun of each other while trying to deal with the fact that the four of them were stuck together. After a while though, they started to put their differences aside, work together and eventually get along and open up to each other. Jake started to put his guard down and rethink about the type of person he was, Andy was starting to become more adapted to social situations and began to stick up for himself when need be, Sam realized how much he had taken things for granted back home and Felix , as much as he hated it, started to get attached to these boys, and he felt incredibly guilty for putting them through so much emotional, mental and physical pain, even if it was an accident.

Their mums, well, alternative mums, became sick because of them so Felix had to figure out a spell to help them recover. Once he had the spell figured out, Sam said to forget every time he had called Felix a freak because, if he managed to save their mums, he was cool. For the first time for a _long_ time, Felix had felt genuine happiness. He was finally treated like he mattered by people other than his brother or Ellen.

But that all fell to shit once Andy snuck though his bag, looked through his book of shadows and told the others that Felix was the one who sent them there. He was suddenly back to square one with Jake and Andy while Sam had basically picked up the square, threw it out the window and told Felix that he couldn’t look at it, touch it or even _think_ about it. Felix didn’t realize how much it would hurt, having these guys hate his guts. Not even two weeks beforehand, Felix would’ve just avoided them and everyone else in the hallways but after spending so much time with them and forming a fairly strange friendship, Felix was willing to be killed by the restoring demon because maybe, just _maybe_ , it would get the three of them sent back home.

They did, in the end, come and rescue him and managed to send all four of them back home but that didn’t come without issues of its own. For one, they each now had the ability to control one of the four elements which was fun at first, but Andy wanted everyone to know about magic and ended up causing a mess at the welcome home party Sam’s brother, Vince, had organized and ran away with Felix’s bag. Felix, Sam and Jake tried to get him to stop but he wouldn’t and next thing they knew, Andy was gone. Suddenly, the police were on their backs, including their universe’s version of Roland, who mostly had it out for Felix, thinking that he was the ringleader in some sort of sick plan that they had cooked up. It didn’t help that Sam and Jake were relying on Felix to get Andy back, which made sense since Felix was ‘the magic dude’ of the group, but everything he tried was a failed attempt.

There was also restraint on his relationships with Oscar and Ellen since they were the only two people he ever really interacted with before he disappeared and since he came back, he told them little to no information about what had happened in the two weeks prior.

Ellen had no idea what was happening at the time. One minute, Felix had asked her out on a date and the next, he ran off with Sam Conte and Jake Riles of all people.  Felix knew how bad it looked but he had to find Andy. Thankfully, after Jake got sick and they figured out that she was a water element, Ellen was a lot more understanding and even got along with Jake and Sam.

Oscar knew what had happened, seeing that he was a spirit elemental in this world as well as the other, but Felix kept avoiding talking about other Oscar’s ability to walk and was trying to make sure that Oscar had as little involvement in the search for Andy as possible. He was just trying to protect his little brother and make sure he was safe, but it backfired. Watching his little brother relive his accident was easily one of the _worst_ experiences of his life. It cost them the talisman and Jake was pissed at him but if there was one thing Felix would never undo, it was that. Yes, he had decreased their chances of finding Andy by a _lot,_ but Felix would sacrifice anything for his brother.

Slowly, they began to piece together where Andy was and why he was there. Alice had swapped herself with Andy to get out of Negative Space and had been interfering with their attempts to get him back. Felix went to do what he believed was the best option, take Andy’s place. Andy would come back home, and Alice would leave them alone. He would’ve made it look like he ran away. It would be believable with all the bullying he had gone through over the years and being the weird freaky goth kid. To Felix, his existence didn’t compare to his friends being safe and with them losing their powers to Phoebe, they couldn’t do anything stupid like try and get him back. Of course, Oscar and Ellen figured out his plan and stopped him and after making amends with Alice and getting her to agree to go back to Negative Space with Phoebe, Andy was back home.

After that, nothing big happened. Yeah, Felix had the lingering thought of Oscar’s vison of him in Negative Space in his head from time to time but for a while, nothing really happened. They still hung out and did magic every now and then, but it was mostly them just doing normal kids’ stuff while having elemental powers as a bonus. They would go to see movies together, they would go get junk food after school, which was mostly Sam’s idea, and the four of them would sometimes camp out at the shack, goofing off and even talk about the things that had happened to them. Felix had apologized millions of times and the others said it was okay and forgave him every time, but Felix felt as though the guilt would never go away and would slowly eat at him until the day he died.

Somewhere along the way, the boys started to hang out less and less. Jake was focusing on footie, Sam had some skate company promo deal he was working on and Andy had thrown himself into a mixture of magic and science. Felix denied their fading friendship for months, even arguing with Ellen and Oscar about it. He didn’t want to lose the other boys; he _couldn’t_ lose them. Not after everything they had gone through together, so, finding that book seemed like a sign that it wasn’t the end, but he was wrong. They left him. He suggested to do the separation spell to convince himself that they weren’t only friends due to magic but when they agreed to it, Felix started to back out because, subconsciously, he was pretty sure they were going to leave him. And they did.

-/-/-/-/-

While thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple of years, Felix had ended up at the shack. It was getting darker, so Felix raised his hand to create some light and nothing happened. _‘Right. No more powers.’_ He thought, pulling his lighter out of his pocket. He still carried one on him, just incase they ended up in another alternative universe and couldn’t use their powers. _‘Guess I don’t have to worry about that happening ever again.’_

He lit up one of the old lamps in the shack and grabbed one of the sleeping bags that he and the guys had left there when they started to camp out. Laying the sleeping bag on the ground, Felix picked up a pillow and laid down, closing his eyes and thought about every little thing that had happened for it to end up like this.


End file.
